Unforgiving
by katiekat784
Summary: "I told you, I'm not interested in you." She huffed out in irritation as she swung the door open. "M-miss Grant?" Kara gets another visitor after Mon-El leaves and they discuss the implications of letting a certain criminal escape. And Kara gets a much needed life talk. Post 2x10


**Prompt:** After Mon-El leaves Kara's apartment, there's a knock on her door. Kara "I told you, I'm not interested in you" before she realizes it's Cat standing there, hand poised to knock again, shock written on her face.

 **Note:** This is part 4 in my Supercat Drabbles series.

Unforgiving

"I told you, I'm not interested in you." She huffed out in irritation as she swung the door open.

They both stood there in shock, staring at each other. Out of all the people in this world and beyond, she was not expecting to see Cat Grant at her door. Cat's hand was now frozen in a position to knock again.

It only took her a moment to recover. "Well, I take it things with the slightly above average ken doll that I saw leaving, didn't exactly go well."

Kara on the other hand, didn't recover at all. "M-miss Grant?"

"Well, are you going to let me in or just stand there like a gaping fish with your mouth open?" The older woman tapped her foot, and she saw an expected look on her face. "Honestly, Kara I thought your hospitality skills were much better than that."

"S-sorry, I just wasn't expecting…" She trailed off shifting herself so that the other woman could go by. "What are you doing here?"

Cat let out a huff of air as the door was closed. "Excuse me?"

In that moment Kara realized the reason why Cat was in her apartment at 8pm on a Thursday. And it wasn't because she missed Kara.

"I at least expected a warning or call or something!" Cat turned to her, anger radiating off her as she pointed a perfectly manicured finger to Kara's chest. "You. Why in the hell wouldn't you lock her up? You do realize that she was planning on killing me! On killing Carter! Hell, she probably wanted to kill half the city but you let her go!"

She tried to calm her down as they moved the argument into the living room. "Cat, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. What the hell as gotten into you?" She asked.

"She's changed." She said, trying to believe herself.

Cat sat down on the couch next to Kara, slowly calming down. "Kleptomaniacs can change, drug addicts can change. People like Livewire will never change. I thought you of all people would be aware of that fact."

"You were supposed to be travelling in Spain, safe." Kara mumbled and Cat wasn't sure if she even meant to say it aloud. "I only promised that I wouldn't go after her right away."

"I was but I heard about what happened and came here because I thought that…" She shut her mouth as if she was going to say something.

"Why'd you come back?" Kara couldn't help the fear seeping out of her voice. "You knew that you were less in danger if you stayed away."

"I-I needed to see if you were okay." There were too many emotions written on her face for Kara to decipher. "But clearly something has happened because you're out of your mind."

"Cat, I'm sorry." She knew that an apology wasn't going to cover it but she had to try.

"Kara," she sighed, the exasperation evident in her voice. "You can't just apologize and make it better. You let her go"

"I know, I know." She said, shaking her head. "I just…I couldn't do it."

Cat had seen that look on the younger woman's face before. "Okay, what's going on?"

Something inside of her snapped as Cat moved closer to her. "It's all just too much. I can't seem to hold on to anything in my life anymore. James and I broke up before we even started anything and now he's mad at me because… Well, he's become this vigilante hero and Winn somehow got wrapped up in it. Alex has a girlfriend now and she's so happy. And I'm happy for her but it's not the same anymore. And I was supposed to be training Mon-El, help him reach his full potential but he doesn't want that. The only reason he's doing this is…"

"I take it this Mon-El guy is the one you thought I was." She placed a hand on Kara's arm, gently rubbing circles over the smooth skin. "James is big boy, Kara. If your breakup did this, which I doubt it did. But if so, then whatever happens to him is his own doing, not yours. The same goes for Winn, I think that he just wants to be a part of something bigger than what he's been doing with his life. If there's one thing I know for certain is that no matter what happens in her life, Alex loves you unconditionally. Just talk to her about it. As for this Mon-El guy. Kara, he may have superpowers but it's not your reasonability to turn him into a superhero. He has to want it on his own, without ulterior motives."

"Cat," Kara could feel tears starting to form behind her eyes, she missed this, missed Cat. "Why'd you leave?"

"I thought I was needed elsewhere but clearly I haven't taught you enough yet." Her tone was lighthearted but she felt the truth in the words.

Kara closed her eyes as she leaned back at let her head rest against the couch. "I…I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out." Cat continued rubbing soothing circles on her arm. "You always do."


End file.
